


She's Mine (and no one else's)

by Ija



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Jealous, Lesbian, everything sucks, how do you tag, kemaline forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ija/pseuds/Ija
Summary: What if the Cast of ˝Intergalactic Love˝ goes to but has to stay the for an entire week after ending the shooting because the bus has broken down and is being fixed. Also I'm a Kemaline shipper until death so don't worry about Luke. Warning Oliver and Luke fans I'm sorry but I am just gonna put them in a bad light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also for those of you complaining about the Age difference of the Actresses, you are little shits. Obviously the girls are fine with it and they said that Peyton's (Kate's actress) parents said it was fine. If it were a 20 year old boy and a 14 year old girl kissing no one would say a thing (it has happened before and no one noticed/cared). So please stop.
> 
> And for those of you not complaining, have a magical day.

Okay so this fic starts at the begging of the day when they take of with the bus.

I will try to post every two or three days but if I don't kill me because I have exams and I really do have to study.


	2. Leaving Boring behind

Luke and Kate walked toward the school's back door. Kate's dad had finally agreed to let them go to L.A. Well he agreed to let them go so they could shoot a scene for their film at the ¨Dominguez Rocks¨ which was a little bit further but same thing. That meant that they would me missing about three days of school since it was Wednesday morning. 

Kate was drowning, figuratively, in her thoughts. There was the whole Luke thing who was crushing on her and she didn't know what to do, there was also the fact that her father is dating some mystery woman and there's the whole lesbian thing. And last but not least Oliver and Emaline. She readjusted the cardboard as she started going down the stairs.

¨You know I can't actually believe we're doing this.¨Luke said interrupting her thoughts and setting his prop down against the bus and turning to her. ¨Thank you.¨He said looking at Kate. 

¨Don't thank me, thank my dad.¨ She replied setting her prop next to the one Luke had put down seconds ago. ¨He's the one who hooked us up.¨ She said following him to the entrance of the bus while Mr. Stargrove loaded the props into the trunk. Kate ended up sitting at the window seat because she told Luke that she got car sick, which was a lie, but she loved window seats so... But Luke was fine just sitting next to her, behind the drivers seat. He drummed, as if he actually had an instrument, on Mr. Stargrove's seat excitedly. ¨Dominguez Rocks, here we come.¨ He said turning to Kate. She smiled at him and he felt butterflies take off in his stomach. She only smiled for a few seconds before it dropped when she looked at the entrance. Luke's head snapped to look at what had just ruined his moment with Kate. He looked to see Emaline. 

She looked like shit, well no, you couldn't say that about Emaline, the girl would be attractive even if she wore a trash bag. She looked... different. He hair was in pigtails and she had black lipstick on. She also looked like a kicked puppy as she made her way to the back of the bus. ¨Looks like someone saw the craft.¨ said Mr. Stargrove and everyone erupted into laughter, except for Kate, Tyler and Oliver who weren't there because she was sure that at least Oliver would laugh. The guy was a dick, and not even his lame acting skills could change that. Emaline didn't even bother to say anything, so instead she sat down and leaned against the window, ignoring everyone's stares. In that moment Kate wanted nothing more than to become that window and have Emaline by her side. She pondered if she should get up and sit next to Emaline but decided not to, lest she makes a fool out of herself. She tried to steal a glance at Emaline, hoping the girl wouldn't notice but shockingly enough she found the girl looking straight at her. 

Emaline quickly turned away and looked out the window, sighting to herself. She had been staring at Kate, hoping to make the girl notice her and come sit next to her. Maybe that would have worked if I had actually invited her and not chickened out, she thought. Emaline wondered if Kate would have actually came and sat next to her or if she would just blow her off to sit next to Luke, her ex. But by the looks of it that wouldn't happen because Kate seemed like she was still at the very least friends with him. Emaline knew that she wouldn't be able to do that unless she was still in love with the guy, now that she could understand. While she was lost in thought, Tyler arrived.

¨Sorry, I'm late.¨ He said, sitting down. ˝No, it's all good.¨said Luke happily. The doors closed behind him and Stargrove started the engine. ¨We're waiting on one more Stargrove Luke says, noticing the bus started. The bus immediately stopped only to start soon when Tyler said: ¨Actually, um... we're all here.¨ Everyone had a puzzled expression on their faces, that is everyone except Emaline and Tyler. 

¨Wait Tyler, why are you wearing Oliver's trench coat.¨ Asks McQuaid, just now noticing it. Honestly, it took him a while.

¨Um... well,¨ Tyler stuttered, and Emaline looked up, she was the only one who knew that Oliver was gone, and she was waiting to see the reactions of everyone else. This was going to be fun, she thought bitterly. ˝So... don't shoot the messenger but... Tyler left.¨ From the back, Emaline could see almost everyone's reactions. 

¨HE WHAT !!!¨ Screamed Luke as Kate tried to calm him. Cedric and Leslie seemed shocked and that McQuaid guy seemed puzzled. She couldn't see Stargrove or Tyler's face, but she wasn't really interested in them. Emaline glanced around lazily as Tyler handed to Luke. IF that note just happened to be from Oliver, Emaline would kill him. Not poor Tyler, she'll kill Oliver, slowly and tortuously so he could experience the damage she herself had to suffer by the hands an idiot like him. 

¨Dear Tyler, new York calls, one day like me you'll soar.¨ Stupid son of a bitch, Emaline thought as Luke ripped the paper into a hundred pieces. ¨Son of a bitch.¨ And voiced her thoughts. Of course not everyone shared her views.

¨I still cant believe he actually did it.¨ Cedric said, leaning on the seat in front of him so could see McQuaid. ¨Those New York hotties are gonna be all over him.¨ I felt a wave of anger hit me. That douche bag, he literally left without a word and he gave Tyler, of all people, his trench coat. Not that she has anything against Tyler, but he met the dude like two weeks ago, and before that he had no idea the kid even existed. Given, she didn't know that most of these kids existed until a few weeks ago, and she too had take a liking to them. Well she only knew that Kate existed. And she got the feeling that everyone knew that Kate existed, but just didn't want to be around her. Which Emaline found absurd because the girl was funny, sweet and caring. She tuned in to what the others were saying and it turns out that they were debating on what to do with Oliver's character.

¨...the ship passes through like an asteroid belt, and an asteroid hits the ship killing Oliver.¨ Now this idea she liked. Kate looked at her and Emaline said: ¨Works for me.¨ Meeting the girl gaze for just a few seconds before turning to the window once again. This time she listened to the conversation. Now they had decided that Oliver's character will live but will pass through shape changing gas or something so he would look different. And then there was also a debate on who would be the new Blorg, which meant I had to kiss whoever it was. Everyone wanted to be Blorg, except for Luke who was the director and Kate obviously. Emaline toyed with the idea of Kate being Blorg, but that would just be stupid. Though she could imagine kissing Kate, now that would be something else. And in her musings of Kate.

¨Alright McQuaid, way to step it up.¨ McQuaid, ew no please, Emaline thought. Dammit, she had zoned out again. Though she guessed it was better to kiss McQuaid than pretty much everyone here, although the guy was pretty gross. Without really realizing it, she looked at Kate who seemed to be doing the same thing. Only this time Emaline held Kate's gaze, which was sadly broken by Tyler who asked rather dejectedly: ¨Did anyone bring any music ?¨

¨There's a tape up there.¨ Said Leslie as she got up and went to the front of the bus and put it in. Beautiful life, Emaline recognized the song immediately, by Ace of Base. She looked up to see everyone singing and Leslie dancing like an idiot. Well, she thought, this is going to be fun, NOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... what do you guys think, it really did take a while for me to type this and I'm sorry it is this short, the next one will be longer, promise. Please Review and tell me how you liked the first part, I know it's just like in the series, the next chapter will probably be the same but the next ones are AU -ish


	3. I think you're perfect

Emaline was wiping away her black lipstick while she subtly stole glances at Kate who sat on the bed closest to the window, reading a book She squinted trying to read the title but it was useless. They had arrived to the hotel about one hour ago, and Kate hadn’t spoken a word to her directly. The only time Emaline hear the sophomores was when they were choosing what room they should stay in and even then Kate didn’t talk much. Emaline found that weird because the girl hadn’t shut up during the entire bus ride. She guessed that it was because Kate wasn’t as close with her as she was with the others.

Kate was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and grey checkered pants. Emaline had simply throw on a black undershirt and red shorts. Emaline noted that while Kate read, she seemed to be completely shut off from the world, like nothing around her existed. Emaline envied her for that. Not for the reading part of course, it’s not that she hated reading; she just didn’t see the appeal of wasting her time on fantasizing about something purely fictional. But she did envy how the girl could just shot off and not care about anything.

¨Hey Emaline, ¨ she heard Kate say, but after a whole hour of being ignored by the sophomore, Emaline decided that she wasn’t going to respond immediately. ¨I know you’re probably not in the mood to talk, ¨ Yeah, sure, because Emaline just spent a whole ignoring Kate. ¨I just wanted to say I’m sorry about Oliver.¨ Well that really took an unexpected turn, she thought. 

Emaline felt her blood boil and her heart ache at the sound of his name. Emaline put down the tissue with which she had been wiping away the lipstick and stared at Kate through the mirror. Kate was looking down at her book but Emaline could tell that she wasn’t reading. 

¨For what it’s worth someone who would just leave you like that wasn’t worth it to begin with.¨ Emaline desperately wanted to say something, she just couldn’t think of anything. Kate had once again, left her speechless. 

He wasn’t worth it to begin with.

But maybe Kate is. She mentally slapped herself. Even if she had spent the entire bus ride fantasizing about Kate kissing her, which she hadn’t obviously, there was like a 0.0001% chance that Kate would feel the same. Normally Emaline would just walk up to Kate and kiss her whether Kate wanted it or not, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She didn’t want the girl to like her body, or to fall in love with her curves; she wanted Kate to like her as a person. This was not normal for Emaline.

¨How do you do it? ¨ , the words had escaped before she had the chance to stop them. The second they had left her lips she saw Kate’s head snap up from her book to look at her. The younger girl had a puzzled expression.

¨It’s like it’s so easy for you.¨ Emaline tried to clarify, but ultimately failed. Wow, she thought, and the award for the most cryptic questions and answers goes to Emaline Addario. 

¨I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to.¨ said Kate. Yeah that made two of them thought Emaline. In Emaline’s eyes , Kate wasn’t the principal’s daughter, or Luke’s girlfriend. She wasn’t anyone’s anything. Kate walked around the school like a shadow, everyone knew she was there an who she was, but no one ever noticed her. And Kate didn’t seem to care at all. Another thing Emaline could never do.

¨You just exist, ¨ she finally said, turning around to look at Kate, ¨ you don’t have to be anything for anybody.¨ she said leaning on the table. Kate sat silently for a few more seconds and Emaline could swear she could hear the gears turning in the brunette head while she thought.

¨Is that a good thing?¨ 

¨Of course it is.¨ Emaline said, slowly walking towards her bed. ¨ To me, I’ve always just been Oliver’s girlfriend, the psycho chick.¨ She finally sat on the edge of her own bed and turned to look at Kate. ¨Now that he’s gone; it’s like what am I even doing.¨

¨Yeah I liked the attention I’m not going to lie, but I think deep down I just wanted his attention.¨ She just wanted someone to love her, the way they do in all those sappy romantic movies. She wanted someone to love her to the point of moving mountains if she asked. She thought that someone was Oliver, and look where that got her.

¨You know how he told me he was leaving? ¨ She asked Kate, who shook her head signaling no. Emaline looked at the floor. ¨He didn’t, his dad called me and asked me if I knew where he was.¨ A tear rolled down her cheek. ¨I was just a prop to him.˝ And there it was, the truth. She shook her head, god she had been so stupid. ¨ I’m so pathetic.¨

¨No, you’re the opposite of pathetic. You’re funny.¨ A small smile appeared on Emaline’s face. ¨You’re confident.¨ She looked up and met Kate’s determined gaze. ¨And you’re a way better actor that he ever was.¨ A full on smile spread across Emaline’s face.

¨That’s true.¨ Emaline chuckled as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. Emaline got up and crossed the few feet that separated her bed from Kate’s and sat next to Kate. ¨Why are you being so nice to me?¨ She asked, lowering her gaze and instead focusing on her hands. ¨I was a total bitch to you.¨

Emaline wasn’t proud of it, but before she had actually talked to Kate she hoped that if she was mean to Kate, then the foreign feelings she harbored for her would vanish. Oh, how she felt awful now. She was crushing on the same sweet girl that, just two weeks ago, she had bullied the shit out of.

¨Yeah, why were you so mean to me? ¨ Clever, dodging a question by asking another one. But seriously, Emaline wondered why Kate was so nice to her when she basically had the whole school believe that she was a lesbian.  
¨Maybe I was a little bit jealous.¨ Emaline admitted, which wasn’t completely true but wasn’t a lie either.

¨Of me.¨ Kate exclaimed like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

¨Yes you’re so cool and you don’t even try, it’s really annoying.¨ She retorted and shoved Kate lightly. 

¨I am not cool.¨ Kate deadpanned.

¨Yes, you are.¨ Emaline replied, pushing Kate.

¨No I’m not.¨ Kate pushed her back.

¨Yes you are, and you’re even cooler for thinking you aren’t. It’s really cute.¨ And that is when Emaline froze up, shit, she thought, she wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. Quickly regaining her composure she smiled and pushed Kate one last time, who was frozen in place with an unreadable expression on her face, before leaning backwards and spreading herself on Kate’s bed. She stilled herself until Kate turned around and laid next to her. She shifted onto her side so she was facing Kate while Kate just turned her head to look at her.

They laid there in silence, as Emaline tried to memorize every detail of Kate’s face. She noted that the nose piercing made Kate look even cuter, if possible. 

¨I think you’re the most sexy and attractive person I’ve ever met in my entire life.¨ Well, if Emaline had struggled with her feelings before, she was definitely torturing herself now.

¨You really think so? ¨ What if Kate was joking, or playing a cruel joke on her like Oliver had.

¨I think you’re perfect.¨ Emaline lifted her head and leaned in to kiss Kate, her eyes fluttering shut. But just as their lips were about to meet, the door swung open and Leslie walked in. 

¨Disgusting.¨ She said as the two girls jumped away from each other and sat in a position that they both hoped seemed normal. ¨I found my retainer on the floor of the bus, THE BUS!!¨ She emphasized as she sat down on her bed that was placed on the other side of the room, opposite Kate and Emaline’s bed.

The girls sighed in relief, realizing that Leslie hadn’t seen them. They smiled at each other as Leslie dropped her retainer in the trash can and said that her teeth will be crooked forever.  
¨So,¨ Leslie continued, ¨ Luke said that everyone has to come to his room because we’re watching a movie.¨ 

Wow, Emaline was amazed. Leslie was even more oblivious than Tyler was. Maybe a movie wouldn’t be such a bad idea, but Luke on the other hand, was . 

Emaline didn’t hate Luke per say, she just disliked the fact that Luke happened to be Kate’s ex which Kate was very friendly with. The same Kate that Emaline was crushing on, the same Kate that she had almost kissed not a full minute ago. The same Kate that Luke had kissed. Okay, so maybe she hated him a little bit but…

¨So, guys, coming.¨ Leslie asked, getting up and walking towards the door. Kate was quick to get off the bed and follow her and Emaline went after her. Kate and Emaline quietly trailed after Leslie in comfortable silence. Well it would have been silence if Leslie would shut up and stop rambling about Tyler.


End file.
